1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding simulation system of motorcycle which carries out a riding simulation by use of a model motorcycle on which a person can ride.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there is provided a riding simulation system used for the amusement which contains the model motorcycle and CRT display, for example. By varying the display image, the game-player can enjoy the riding simulation game. In order to further improve the riding feeling, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-154689 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 62-1688 are invented, wherein the rider can freely lean the model motorcycle in leftward or rightward direction.
In the above-mentioned conventional riding simulation system, the model motorcycle is designed to be leaned in response to variation of the center-of-gravity of the model motorcycle on which the rider rides. In general, when the rider intends to change the running condition of the motorcycle into the curving condition, the rider leans the motorcycle to one side so that the center-of-gravity of the rider and motorcycle is varied. However, the conventional system cannot simulate the actual riding feelings corresponding to the turning manner, acceleration and deceleration, running attitude of the motorcycle and the like.